Beechwood Mansion
' Beechwood Mansion & Garden State' is the eighth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Andy tells Jason and Grant about the Astors' Beechwood Mansion in Newport, R.I., where a telephone repairman who was electrocuted haunts the basement and a woman with a yellow dress walks a spiral staircase. One employee, C.C. Ice, wants to quit because she's upset about the paranormal disturbances there. C.C. Ice and Patrick Grimes, the mansion's executive director, take the team to the basement, where people have heard voices and noises; the ballroom, where it's chilly on warm nights; and the spiral staircase, where people hear footsteps and see the woman in the yellow dress. In C.C.'s room, she tells about the doors opening by themselves and hearing people's footsteps and voices when no one else was there. Morgen Balletto, the mansion coordinator, talks about a tour during which something unseen said her name while breathing in her ear. Jason and Grant try to recreate the experience of the doors opening and closing by themselves in the bedroom. Jason explains that the high humidity and the mansion's proximity to the water are factors that could pull the doors open. Andy and Carl Johnson go to the ballroom to debunk the cold spots there. They think the ductwork might be a factor, so they go downstairs to investigate. They find a vent that's stuffed with rags and not connected to the heating system, so it's sending cold air to the ballroom. Jason and Grant meet with C.C. and Patrick and explain that the vent stuffed with rags is causing the chills in the ballroom. They couldn't figure out why the doors were opening; the stairs probably creak and pop because of temperature changes. Jason and Grant tell C.C. she has nothing to worry about, and she agrees that she's more comfortable now, after their visit. At a TAPS staff meeting, Jason and Grant tell the team that Brian Harnois has left, and they want the others to keep an eye out for a replacement. Dave Tango and Ray Mennicucci of the Central New Jersey Paranormal Society ask Jason and Grant to help with one of their cases, in which a homeowner has experienced voices, bangings and objects being knocked over and moved. They head to the home of "Mrs. X" (the homeowner keeps her identity a secret so that her neighbors won't think she's crazy). Ray shows the team a mirror, in which a face has been seen; a room in which a chair has moved across the floor; and the basement, where Ray and Dave experienced traveling cold spots and smelled perfume. As the team sets up, Andy puts cooking spray on the mirror, to try and capture a face outline if one appears. Jason and Grant both hear footsteps upstairs, but when they go up to investigate no one is there. Immediately, they try listening to the audio recording, but Grant's laptop crashes so they can't analyze the noises at that time. When Andy and Steve Gonsalves meet with Jason and Grant, Andy says that his cooking spray didn't show any faces; Steve plays the audio recording of Jason and Grant's experience. Jason and Grant agree that whatever is there is making noises only to annoy her. Dave, Ray, Jason and Grant meet with Mrs. X and tell her about hearing people upstairs (moving back and forth and moving furniture). They play the clip of their experience. Jason admits there is a haunting, but he says it's a residual haunting and not an intelligent haunting. Jason explains that there's a type of residual haunting, like hers, based on sounds happening at the same time and place once a week or year, but he adds that it's nothing to worry about. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes